


The Runaways

by Underthegallowws



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/pseuds/Underthegallowws
Summary: - What are we supposed to be ?Theo’s voice raises, harsh, and his tone is unforgiving. All their eyes are on him, for a few seconds, before Malia looks away, and Lydia looks at Stiles. In the end, only Liam is looking his way.Scott’s voice answers him.- We are a family. That’s what we are.





	The Runaways

The day Tara dies…

 

Theo stops talking. 

 

It has nothing to do with an injury. Or at least, not a physical one. 

 

His sister is gone. His confident is lost to a world which did not deserve her.

 

So why should he keep going ?

 

* * *

 

The six of them used to be so close. 

 

They grew up together.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott is the son of Rafe McCall, the FBI adviser. Agent McCall is well respected, and known in the whole country for his heroic act during a terrorist attack. He saved three people, including a pregnant lady, who named his son after him.

 

They talked about it for weeks, in the newspapers. They talked about this great man, selfless and brave, who was ready to sacrifice himself for people he did not even know. There were so many articles, about him, his career, and his lovely family. They talked about him going to church every sunday, and working for a cause greater than himself. They talked about his wife, a dedicated nurse, taking care of the community. They talked about his shy son, with the crazy hair, and the warm eyes.

 

But the newspaper never talked about the strength of his fists, and the persisting taste of blood in Scott’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam used to have a family. 

 

He was just so happy. Sometimes, when he closes his eyes really tight, he can almost see the face of his mother again. Her smile. Her long golden hair. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. He can almost hear her voice, soft as a lullaby. He can almost remember her laugh, eerie and bright.

 

Liam’s life is all about almosts, these days.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia’s mother is the Head of Education for the city. She used to be the head mistress of the poshest high school in town, in the best neighborhood there ever was. Then, one day, she decided to dedicate her life to the lost children of Beacon Hills, to those who don’t have the money to chose a house based on the school district it belongs to. She preaches, Mrs Martin. She preaches for those who don’t have a chance, for those who need someone by their side. 

 

It’s beautiful really. She looks so perfect, Mrs Martin. With her nice clothes, plain but classy, her sophisticated red hair, and her gentle smile. She is in control. 

 

Maybe a little too much, sometimes, for Lydia’s liking.

 

* * *

 

 

Malia’s father is freaking Peter Hale.

 

The impossibly successful, incredibly rich businessman, Peter Hale.

 

With the playboy smile.

 

With the biting words.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was born at the police station.

 

Well, not really. 

 

But he grew up there, with the deputies as uncles, with the secretary as an aunt.

 

His mother died when he was young, and his dad had so much work. It made sense for him to spend his days around the only people who wanted to take care of him.

 

His dad’s work is hard. So Stiles tries his best, he really does. He learnt a lot there.

 

He also learnt that Beacon Hill’s police is rotten to the core.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They used to be friends. They used to have fun.

 

Until Tara' death.

 

 


End file.
